


Beneath the Stars

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BlackxZamasu, Blamasu Week, Blamasu Week 2020, M/M, blamasu, goku Black x Zamasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: After a long day of working toward their zero mortals plan, Black and Zamasu settle down for some late-night tea beneath the stars. (Goku Black x Zamasu)
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 23





	Beneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Blamasu Week 2020 using the prompts “Tea” and “Stars”.
> 
> Art created especially for this story by @SpiritLoaf on Twitter.

* * *

“Ahhhh, the way they begged you to spare them was beautiful!” Zamasu wore a euphoric smile across his face as he and Black flew back toward their cabin. They’d been in a far region of the Earth for a large portion of their day, hunting and slaughtering a cluster of mortals they’d found there. It was quite a long trip there and back, but it was well worth the effort.

“Do you love it, Zamasu? Do you love to see the mortals claw at my legs and feet, trying to cling to every last second of their lives?” Black licked his lips as he flew alongside his partner, his face and clothes speckled with blood that had not yet fully dried, “Ahh, I will have the memory of their cries to lull me to sleep tonight. What a productive day it has been.” 

Black often allowed his gaze to wonder over to his lover when he was torturing and killing mortals. Zamasu always wore such a beautiful expression. He looked absolutely enthralled and Black wanted nothing more than to embrace him when he had such a face . . . but of course it was out of the question to make love to him in such a filthy atmosphere – They could save it for later tonight after washing up and celebrating yet another glorious victory.

“I do love it, but perhaps even more brilliant is the look in your eyes as you cut them down without even a moment of hesitation. I really wish I could know what must be going through their feeble minds in those last moments. Surely they are terrified beyond our comprehension.” They once knew fear. They feared the gods of destruction, the angels, the Omni King himself . . . but no such beings existed in this timeline anymore. They were free to run amok as they pleased. Even the last remaining warrior worth a damn, Trunks, was simply no match for Black’s newfound strength.

“It is true that we shall never know such a fear.” Black chuckled and Zamasu joined him as the two lowered their altitude to land on the terrace. “Ah, it looks like we have only a small bit of daylight left. I was looking forward to our evening tea, but it will be dark once I’ve washed up.” Black held his hands up to look at the blood on his palms. He ought to find it absolutely repulsive to be covered in mortal blood and yet . . . was it awful that it made him feel incredibly alive?

“Hmmm . . . could we not have tea under the night sky instead? The light from the moon and stars as well as the light from within the cabin ought to be more than enough, right?” It was something he’d considered many times before – a calm night under the stars with a tea cup in hand and Black at his side. What could be more peaceful and divine than that? “The air feels nice tonight anyhow. You can go shower and I’ll start the tea.” His heart actually fluttered in his chest a bit at the idea. It felt . . . was ‘romantic’ the word he wanted? Things like romance were lost on him before, but Black’s mortal desires had opened up quite a new realm of emotion for them both.

“Tea under the night sky?” Black tilted his head slightly at the suggestion, but he was far more interested in the way a light blush dusted Zamasu’s cheeks. The thought of enjoying their favorite beverage while looking at the reflection of the stars in Zamasu’s eyes did sound incredibly appealing. Perhaps Zamasu also had a similar thought. “That sounds like a wonderful idea, Zamasu. Let me wash up quickly, then, and I will meet you out on the terrace, yes?”

* * *

Zamasu set a cup on either side of the table, humming softly as he then set the teapot in the center. He hadn’t taken part in the purification of the world today, so he didn’t have any washing-up to do. As much as he also loved killing mortals, there were times when he just wanted to sit back and watch his other self tackle the task. The way Black moved about and cut them down one after the other was almost like a brilliant dance that only he knew. His body flowed like water – like that body was meant to be used by him. What a magnificent fate that body had to be used in the purification of the cosmos. Wasn’t that far better than to live and die as nothing but a mortal?

“I love it when you hum and smile.” Black leaned in the doorway that led to the inside of the cabin. He donned fresh clothes and let a slight smile grace his lips. He made that body beautiful even though it was a mortal body. What a perfect being.

“Oh? Was I smiling? I hadn’t realized it.” Zamasu smiled even bigger, though, as he greeted his partner and lover. “Today has been a wonderful day and I was reminiscing about it a bit. Your prowess as a fighter is something no other Kaioshin could even dream of.”

“Well they can dream of nothing now, considering they were wiped out. A shame they lacked the abilities we have. Why would none of them have learned to fight properly? Pathetic.”

“Pathetic indeed.” Zamasu motioned toward the seat on the other side of the table from which he stood, silently asking his partner to sit down so he could pour the tea.

Normally Black would oblige without a second thought, but tonight he felt a little differently about it. Why sit across from him rather than beside him? “Hold on a moment.” Black grabbed the chair and placed it on the other side of the table where Zamasu was standing, then moved the empty cup to set it beside the other. “There. Now we can enjoy our tea and admire the beautiful night sky while seated side by side. I’m not sure why, but I just want to be close to you tonight.”

The way Zamasu’s cheeks darkened made Black glad he followed his gut feeling. Zamasu was a bit of a sap for things like this, wasn’t he? Though, he did tend to deny it.

“A-ah . . . well, I won’t argue against sitting together.” Zamasu poured the tea as Black finally sat down. Sitting side-by-side with delicious tea in hand and beautiful nature all around them . . . it felt like a dream, yet this would be their reality for all eternity. Could he possibly ask for anything more perfect than that? “To think we will be able to do this for the rest of our-“ 

Just as Zamasu was about to sit down, Black suddenly kicked the chair clear across to the other side of the terrace. “. . . you’d been so sweet only moments ago, and now you wish to upset me?” The Kai furrowed his brows at his other self. There had been many occasions where Black did something Zamasu did not comprehend. His mind clearly functioned differently in that mortal body. 

“I’ve got a better seat for you.” Black stood once more and turned his chair so it was facing the open sky rather than the table. He then sat back down and patted his thigh, smirking at his lover all the while. “Why don’t you sit here instead? Wouldn’t that be better than a chair? Sit here and let us gaze at our cosmos together.”

“. . . you are trying to fluster me, aren’t you?”

“I am. Is it working?” Black chuckled softly as he reached out to lightly brush his fingers against Zamasu’s arm, all-the-while making eye contact with him. The light from inside the cabin illuminated enough that they could see each other, but it was still dark enough that the stars were the main attraction . . . well, they _would_ be the main attraction if Black’s eyes were not so drawn to the beautiful god who stood beside him right now. “Come on, sit down.”

“This is quite inappropriate. What if a mortal were to see such a thing?” Zamasu’s face only grew more red as his eyes wandered down to the hand on his arm.

“Then we will slaughter them on the spot. A mortal’s eyes are not fit to see such a thing, though I should hope they are at least intelligent enough to stay clear of us after having seen what we’ve done to their friends and families.” Black’s smile briefly turned to a proud, if not a bit crazed, grin.

“Ah, I do suppose that is true.” Still quite embarrassed about it, Zamasu gave in and sat down on Black’s lap. He sat with his left side up against the other man’s chest, his legs hanging down over the side. “Even with your reassurance, I cannot help but feel strange doing this in such an open area.” He would likely never become accustomed to how open and unashamed Black was with their relationship and affection.

“You worry too much. This place, this world, this universe . . . the entire cosmos are our domain. We can do whatever we want, _wherever_ we want.” Black chuckled yet again as he ran his fingers up Zamasu’s back. Perhaps he should have told him to take off his coat at least – so much clothing in the way. “Are you comfortable, my love?” Black reached behind himself to the table and grabbed a cup of tea, handing it to Zamasu before retrieving the other cup for himself. 

“I suppose it is fine.” Black’s lap and chest were warm and he could faintly feel the beating of his heart where his arm touched his chest. The hand that gently caressed his back was particularly nice as well. Black had a tendency to get wild during sex sometimes, so it was nice when he had these gentle moments. There was something alluring about his soft side that only Zamasu got to see. 

“Only fine? I’m insulted.” Black teased as he sipped at his drink, his dark eyes studying the face of his lover.

“Hush . . . you’re supposed to be admiring the beautiful sky, not staring at me.” His face already felt hot and the tea certainly wasn’t helping that.

“I can see the sky reflected in your eyes well enough, Zamasu.” Black nuzzled the god’s cheek before taking a quick drink from his own cup. “Oh! The tea is particularly good tonight! Did you do something differently?”

“A-ah . . . no . . . nothing was different.” Zamasu was still reeling from Black’s comment. It was a nuisance how quickly he was able to change the subject! How dare he say something so sweet and not give him a chance to react properly? “I made it the same as I always do.” He had noticed that it did taste different than it usually did. Every now and then, the tea was particularly good. “Perhaps it was simply a better batch of leaves?”

“Or perhaps your heart was in a sweeter place this time.” Black took another sip, his free hand continuing to run up and down the length of the god’s back at a slow and gentle pace. 

“Hah, perhaps . . .” Zamasu allowed himself to lean against Black a little more. Sitting on his lap, he had to look down at him a bit, but he enjoyed that more than he would say aloud. “You said you saw the sky reflected in my eyes, but I’m sure the reflection in _your_ eyes is far more wonderful.” He took a drink of tea, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched the false Saiyan’s expression falter a bit. 

“Are you saying that something on a mortal body is superior to yours? I have high doubts about that.” 

“Your black eyes reflect the stars as small, shimmering specks . . . your eyes look like the cosmos themselves.” Two could play at this game. If the goal was to completely fluster the other, he also had the charisma to break Black down.

“Then your eyes are the moon.” Black took another drink before turning a bit to set the cup back on the table behind them. “It feels cruel, though, to compare you to a celestial body created by ancient gods.” The hand on Zamasu’s back now slid up to lightly grip the back of his head as Black stared intensely into those half-lidded, silver eyes, “You are far more worthy than that. As beautiful as the moon and the stars may be, they are worthless rocks when compared to you. You shine brighter than all of them – your skin glows more elegantly. Everything you are is more divine, more beautiful, more perfect.”

Zamasu’s mouth opened and closed a bit as he tried to find his voice again. How is it that they were the same god and yet Black always seemed to know exactly what to say? Why could he not respond with the same energy whenever it came to flattery and praise?

“Oh? Did I win?” Black smiled softly once more and affectionately nuzzled his lover’s neck. “You should just let me praise you all night long, Zamasu. It is far easier for me to praise the beautiful and perfect form that you possess. I imagine it must be difficult to find the words to praise me, who resides in a mortal’s body.” He lightly ran his tongue over Zamasu’s skin before nuzzling that same spot once more. The small gasp this action drew from the god was delightful. 

“Th-that’s not it . . . there are many wonderful things about you.” Zamasu brought his cup to his lips, leaning away from Black a bit since the man had started to get a little feisty. He really did want to enjoy the evening and some tea before they moved on to . . . _other_ activities. 

“Is that so?” Black looked thoughtful for a moment, the hand on Zamasu now dropping lower so he could loosely wrap his arm around his waist, “What is something you really love? Other than when I pin you against a wall and have my way with you, of course.” 

The gasp drawn from the Kai was far louder than anything they’d said thus far and the red on his cheeks only spread further, all the way to the tips of his ears, as Black let out a laugh. “No one can hear us. What is this embarrassment? You’re holding on to our old ways. Cast aside those thoughts that our sexual union is filthy in any way. We set the standard now – whatever we decide is divine, becomes divine.”

“That’s . . . true.” They were the only gods left. They would soon be the only sentient beings left in all of existence. They decided what was divine and what was sin. “Then I would say something I love about you . . .” Zamasu held his cup in his lap with both hands as he briefly looked up into the sky as though searching there for his answer. “When you are fighting. I love your face when you are fighting. You go so quickly from refined to . . . feral, really. It is something I should find repulsive, as it is most certainly a trait of that mortal body, and yet I cannot help but feel some kind of release from it.”

“Feral?” Black was a bit taken aback by that description, but he really didn’t know what he looked like in the midst of a fight . . . or rather, a one-sided slaughter. “Tell me, Zamasu, tell me in that beautiful voice what it is that you like about it? What do I look like when I’m killing the humans for us? . . . for you?” He’d long since neglected his own teacup on the table behind them, but he was far more interested in hearing Zamasu’s voice and looking at his beautiful face bathed in moonlight and framed by twinkling stars. He could stare at him and listen to him until the sun kissed the horizon, really.

“You . . .” Zamasu once more leaned against Black, sighing softly as he pondered the best way to describe how Black looked in battle, “Well, I saw it earlier today. Your eyes widen considerably, your lips stretch from ear to ear in a grin.” He held his cup with his left hand and lifted his right hand to Black’s face to playfully trace his lips with his index finger. “You stand tall, confident, proud. Your demeanor shows that you are leagues above them all. Even though it is a mortal body, you still carry yourself as a god. Though you’ve allowed yourself to indulge in . . . certain mortal activities, you still separate yourself from those mongrels. Even then, though . . . even then you are the embodiment of both chaos and order. It’s nearly impossible for me to tear my eyes away.” 

“Hnn . . .” Black stuck out his tongue just a bit to lick the tip of Zamasu’s finger, causing the god to gasp and yank his hand back quickly. “Heh . . . so you like when I have a more wild look to me? A wild, confident appearance and voice.” The embodiment of chaos and order . . . that did sound nice. It sounded quite unlike anything the other gods would have found attractive. They did not like change. They did not like chaos. They did not like violent methods.

Fools.

“You said it makes you feel some kind of release?” Black leaned close to nuzzle Zamasu’s neck once more, his hand sliding back up along the Kai’s back until it finally came to rest on the back of his head, “Perhaps because what I am doing is part of our plan. This is how we will be forever free of the chains with which we were once bound. We will no longer be bound by the boring, monotonous duties of the Kaioshin. What a horrible life that would have been, hm?” He lightly kissed his lover’s neck, trailing kisses down along his jaw until Zamasu turned his head to look at him, “I’m glad I took you with me, Zamasu.”

Zamasu gently rested the same hand on Black’s left cheek as he stared down into those black eyes dotted with stars. He felt almost hypnotized by them now. That face which had a soft expression only for him . . . he was quite handsome, wasn’t he? “I am glad you came to free me, Zamasu.” 

There was a quiet moment then where the Earth stood still and the stars seemed a bit brighter as the two gods just stared into each other’s eyes. Their lips lingered close, waiting for one to make the move to close the short gap between them. This was their forever. A life, a love, an eternity together beneath the stars. Whatever came after their plan, they would figure it out. Right now, though . . . right now all they could see was each other. All they could see were the endless reaches of the cosmos within each other’s eyes.

“I love you.” Both whispered the words at the same time and they smiled softly as their cheeks turned pink. Saying those words still felt so strange for each of them even after they’d said it so often and done so much together. 

“Perhaps we should take this inside . . .” Black kept close, his lips longing to taste Zamasu again. He couldn’t just leave it at a single kiss – not when he had this perfect god on his lap and certainly not when he had such an overflowing amount of affection eager to come out.

“Why do you say that?” Zamasu knew. He smirked a bit and sipped from his cup, knowing the rest would be wasted. How often did they waste their drink because Black could not control his urges?

. . . because neither of them could control their urges?

“If you’d rather me undress you here on the terrace-“

Black’s words were cut off by another brief kiss, Zamasu biting playfully at his lower lip as he pulled back once more. “Yes, let’s go inside.” 


End file.
